Wet shaving razors typically incorporate razor cartridges that have one or more razor blades mounted in a housing with each razor blade having an exposed cutting edge. Generally, the razor can only be drawn in a single direction over a user's skin to cut hair and must be repositioned for each subsequent stroke. When shaving large areas, like the surface of a leg, the need to reposition the shaving implement increases the time required to complete a shaving operation. Another difficulty can occur when shaving hard to reach areas that have complex contours, such as, for example, an armpit. It can become cumbersome to reposition the razor prior to each stroke. Based on at least these difficulties, there is a need for a razor, the use of which does not require that the razor be repositioned prior to each stroke.
In an effort to address the above-described problems and drawbacks wet shave razors were developed wherein two or more blades were positioned in a razor cartridge so that the cutting edges of the blades faced away from one another. Shaving implements configured in this fashion were capable of cutting hair when drawn over a user's skin in either of two generally opposite directions. However, due to the blades facing away from each other, and the fact that no friction reducing materials were employed in the razor, significant amounts of drag and thereby discomfort resulted as the razor was drawn across the user's skin.
Another problem associated with prior art razors configured in the above-described manner was that they either did not pivot at all, or the range of pivotal motion, relative to the handle on which the cartridge was mounted, was insufficient to allow the cutting edges of the razor blades to follow the contours of the user's skin and to allow for an effective reversal of the cutting direction.
Another drawback associated with the aforementioned prior art, outwardly facing, opposed blade systems is that during a shaving operation, the line of action of the force that moves the blades in the direction of the cut pushes the blade. This has the potential to cause blade chatter or overturning moments. Either of these occurrences can result in an uncomfortable shaving experience.
Another difficulty encountered when using the prior art razors sometimes occurred when a user reversed the stroke direction. Often this resulted in a slightly sideways movement of the blades against the user's skin. Because the cutting edges of the blades were generally completely exposed this motion resulted in nicking or cutting of the skin.
Based on the foregoing, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a wet shave razor that overcomes or improves upon the problems and drawbacks associated with prior art shaving implements.